Down The Line
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: You never know who you're going to hear on the other end of the phone. And you never know where that conversation can take you.
1. Chapter 1

**Down The Line**

**Chapter 1**

You never know who you're going to hear on the other end of the phone.

The silky smooth voice flowed out of the mouth piece making her giggle. Gabriella Montez was always getting mysterious phone calls and would always disappear of to answer them and return half an hour to and hour later, a beaming smile on her face. Everyone assumed she was on the phone to a secret boyfriend but she wasn't. She had met this extraordinary guy quite by chance, at work. Only thing was she had never met him she had only spoken to him and she couldn't really remember how it happened. All she knew six months later was she was glad it had happened because she was falling for the guy on down the telephone line.

Little did she know the guy down the line was falling for her.

Let's take up back to the fateful day it all started.

Another boring day at the office, other day answering phone calls for her boss. Fielding calls and taking messages.

That's how the phone calls started. She left the messages with her boss, she filed the calls to her bosses phone. She began to pick up details about the bosses exclusive never seen, no photographed older brother.

Soon he began calling just to speak to her and not his sister. She knew his name was Troy. She didn't know his surname because her boss had a different father to him. She didn't know what he did apart from music. He wanted to be in a band, he was in a band but they were trying to make it big. She didn't know that they already had. He kept his business life private but would listen to her and never report anything to his sister.

Though the line they formed a very strong friendship. She knew she'd probably never meet this guy meaning she would never be able to get over him. For the time being she didn't care because she didn't have her eye on anyone. Except from him and she didn't know what he looked like so all she could do was keep an ear on him.

"Hello," she murmured, from her sleep, as she picked up the phone.

"Hello Brie," smiled the voice.

"It's the middle of the night," she groaned.

"Not for me," he whispered. "Sorry."

"Don't go," she yawned.

They talked into the night until she had to get up for work and there conversation continue as she got ready, pausing while she showered and continued as she ate breakfast and walked to work. He promised to call later as she set his sister's coffee on her desk and sat behind her own desk down the hall.

She looked at the phone and smiled and then work began and later she would have him to look forward to.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Down The Line**

**Chapter 2**

"Troy," said Gabriella.

"Hey," smiled Troy.

"What you up to?" asked Gabriella.

"Not much working on some music," answered Troy. "You?"  
>"Waiting for your sister to call," answered Gabriella.<p>

"Let me guess Yazmin and Holly have gone for lunch leaving you to field the calls," answered Troy.

"Yep and your blocking the phone line," said Gabriella.  
>"Want me to call you back on your mobile?" asked Troy.<p>

"Not a chance," said Gabriella.

"Gabriella I know as well as you if my sister catches you on the office phone she'll have your head," laughed Troy.

"Fine Troy phone me back on my mobile," answered Gabriella. "But if abruptly stop talking or hang up Yazmin and Holly have come back or your sister."  
>"I know," answered Troy, before he hung up.<p>

Her phone rang, Yazmin, Holly came back in at a fast paste.

"ETA thirty seconds," said Yazmin.

"Phone me at home," said Gabriella, before she hung up on Troy.

Nice and abrupt. – Troy.

Yazmin, Holly and your sister – Gabriella.

Whoo one after the other. The three you don't want to find out your talking to me – Troy.

Exactly especially your sister – Gabriella.

And your able to text now why? – Troy.

Lunch – Gabriella Well all ten minutes of it – Gabriella.

Her phone rang.

"I'm back in the office in two minutes," answered Gabriella.

"Well then I'll phone you at home later," said Troy.

"I'll look forward to it," smiled Gabriella.

"Text me when you finish," said Troy.

"Text me during the day," answered Gabriella.  
>"Always," said Troy.<p>

"Till later," said Gabriella, as she reached the office door.

"Till later," answered Troy, before they hung up.

Gabriella went back to her desk a smile playing on her lips.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Down The Line**

**Chapter 3**

I'm coming in to see my sister – Troy.

You need to make an appointment – Gabriella.

I'm her brother - Troy.

Troy you know if she finds out you told me and you show up unannounced she will have my head - Gabriella.

Relax I've already texted her and she's given me the go ahead - Troy.

I hope your right - Gabriella.

I know what your job means to you. I know you need it. I won't jeopardize that – Troy.

Thank you – Gabriella.

"Girls I'm going meeting my brother for lunch I'll be back in an hour," announced Brianna.

The girls nodded as she walked out and as soon as they had notification that she had driven off Yazmin and Holly flew out to lunch.

Your sister is on her way – Gabriella.

So that means H and Y have shot off – Troy.

Yep – Gabriella.

Then her phone rang.

"So why aren't you phoning me instead?" asked Troy.

"Because I'm working," answered Gabriella.

"You're on your mobile," said Troy.

"Troy seriously I'm not in the mood," answered Gabriella.

"You sound tired," said Troy.

"And you would know all about that. Phoning me at two am," yawned Gabriella.

"You sound like you need some coffee," said Troy.

"I can't get some in case the phone rings your sister is slave driver," groaned Gabriella.

"Don't let her hear you say that," laughed Troy.

"Don't let who hear who say what?" asked a voice.

"Is that?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later," said Troy.

"I want to meet you," said Gabriella, suddenly.

"Well that's a development.," said Troy. "One sec." "Sorry Brianna I really need to finish this phone call."

"Take it outside then," said Brianna.

"I'll have the steak well done," said Troy.

"Right fine go finish your call," said Brianna.

"She's shooed you off?" asked Gabriella.

"She did," answered Troy. "So you want to meet me?"

"I don't know where that came from but you're so close," said Gabriella.

"I'm down the street," said Troy. "Oh dear."

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"Hang up right now she's trying to phone some one and she doesn't look happy," said Troy.

"Yeah the phone just started ringing one sec," laughed Gabriella.

"Brianna Granger's office," answered Gabriella.

"Gabriella I need you to go out and get me my coffee for in twenty minutes," said Brianna. "And my magazines."

"Of course Brianna," answered Gabriella.

Brianna hung up.

"Did she get you?" asked Troy.

"Yeah I know need to get Holly and Yazmin back up here. She wants her coffee for in twenty minutes and her magazines," answered Gabriella.

"I worry about you," said Troy.

"Why?" asked Gabriella.

"You get up at four or five am every morning sometimes earlier if it's my fault you go to sleep around midnight and you don't get a lot of sleep just in case she's phones. You have to be at your phone twenty four seven and you barley get to eat. It's like she's that woman from the Devil Wears Prada," answered Troy.

"She is that woman from the Devil Wears Prada," answered Gabriella.

"Right my steak is on the table I have to go," answered Troy, as he headed back to his table. "We'll talk about meeting later."

"Bye," sighed Gabriella. "Text me when she leaves.

"I will and keep your chin up," smiled Troy, before he hung up.

Gabriella sighed and slumped on the desk before the phone rang shrilly causing her to carry on. And with five minutes to Brianna's impeding arrival Yazmin and Holly came back in laughing.

"I need to go and get her coffee and magazines," said Gabriella, grabbing her bag and running out.

"How do you know she's going to back soon?" asked Holly.

"She phoned and said she wanted it for it twenty minutes fifteen minutes ago. I texted you guys and you never replied," answered Gabriella.

"Go," said Holly.

Gabriella ran out and as she ran out of the building she almost ran into her boss.

"Please don't tell me you're only going to get my coffee now," she drawled.

"Sorry Brianna I've been waiting for Holly and Yazmin to come back before I left the phone," answered Gabriella.

"Sis you had a coffee at the restaurant," said a voice.

That's when Troy stepped out of the car and Gabriella had to clenched her jaw to stop it from dropping open. Brianna's brother, Troy who she had been talking to, was none other than Troy Bolton one the hottest male singers of the moment.

"Well I don't want my coffee now," she snaked. "Go back in the office."  
>"Of course," answered Gabriella, turning on her heel and promoting tripping over a bag on the floor.<p>

Troy winced as he watched her land heavily her on left knee and ankle and her wrists as she reached out to brace herself from the impact.

Stepping forward he reached out to help her to her feet.

"You ok?" he asked.

Gabriella tested her weight on her now sore leg, winced and hopped off it almost toppling over. Troy grabbed her and turned slightly to his sister.

"I'm taking to her to the emergency room," said Troy.

"What?" asked his sister.

"She's probably sprained her ankle and maybe her knee. Plus that right wrist isn't looking to clever. If it's broken she'll be off for at least weeks and she'll have to stay of her ankle for at least a week," said Troy.

"Well if you do have to be off don't even bother coming back," said Brianna.

"Bri you can't fire someone for having a broken wrist," said Troy, helping Gabriella to his car.

Brianna just slipped on her sunglasses and walked into the office.

"She can she's Brianna Granger," answered Gabriella.

"Hiya Brie," smiled Troy.

"I should be really annoyed with you but you just saved me from work," said Gabriella.

"Annoyed?" asked Troy.

"You were meant to be texting me when she left the restaurant," answered Gabriella.

"Sorry," said Troy.

"So," said Gabriella, as Troy drove off. "You're Troy Bolton."

"Yes," answered Troy.

"You could have mentioned that," answered Gabriella.

"That would have spoiled the surprise," said Troy.

"What surprise?" asked Gabriella.

"Well I recall you saying a couple of hours ago you wanted to meet me," answered Troy.

"Can we just get this hospital trip over so that I can go home," groaned Gabriella.

**A few hours later.**

"Well your wrist is broken, your knee will be badly bruised and your ankle is sprained. You need to keep your weight off your ankle for a few days and your wrist will be in a cast for six weeks" explained the doctor.

"Thank you," said Gabriella.

Within half an hour she was home resting up on her sofa, leg elevated while Troy was in her kitchen making tea.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Down The Line**

**Chapter 4**

"How's your assistant doing after her injuries?" asked Troy.

"You tell me you've been in and out of her apartment for the past three weeks," answered Brianna.

"Busted," thought Troy, as he glanced at a sleeping Gabriella on the couch.

"And you've gone silent and aren't denying it," said Brianna. "Leave my assistant alone she's far to busy working for me."  
>"You're not ruining this. I know more about your assistant then you ever well. I've know her for a lot longer than you think," said Troy.<p>

"The mysterious phone calls?" asked Brianna. "For the past seven months."  
>"Yep she was a nice person to talk to so I stopped phoning you and phoned her," said Troy.<p>

"And your there now?" asked Brianna.

Troy was silent.

"Well tell her from me she's fired," said Brianna.

"You can't fire someone because their friend's with your brother," said Troy.

"I'm Brianna Walsh Troy I think you'll find I can do anything I want," smirked Brianna, hanging up.

"Did your sister just fire me for being friends with you?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah I've been spotted coming in and out of here for the past three weeks," said Troy. "It's in the papers."

"Then she asked you and you said nothing nor denied it?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," said Troy.

"Then she said I was fired?" asked Gabriella.

"No she told me to leave you alone that you were to busy working for me. So I said she wasn't running this, I know I lot more about you then she does and I've known her longer then she thinks," answered Troy. "She realized I was your mystery caller for the past seven month and then she realized I was here when I said nothing and then she fired you."

"Shit!" muttered Gabriella. "There's goes my future."  
>"Gabriella I know just as many people as she does," answered Troy. "So getting you another job will be no problem."<p>

"Can she really fire me for being your friend?" asked Gabriella.

"Not legally no and you can sue her if you want to. She may not even be firing you but you'll have to find out on Monday when you go back," said Troy.

"I don't go back on Monday," said Gabriella.

"Yeah you do," answered Troy. "You only had three weeks off."

"How am I meant to work with a cast on?" asked Gabriella.

"You will be you are you," answered Troy.

"I guess," sighed Gabriella.  
>"What's up Brie?" asked Troy.<p>

"I'm just going to miss this time off. I haven't had a day on in two years," answered Gabriella.

"Sick days?" asked Troy.

"First six days I've ever had working for your sister you have a sick day you get fired," answered Gabriella.

"Why do you work for her?" asked Troy.

"One year with your sister I could get a job anywhere I wanted. Two years I could get a great deal with a publisher or a great job in TV," said Gabriella.

"Which do you want to do?" asked Troy.

"I loved to get my book out in the world and be a producer," said Gabriella.

"I'm going to help your dreams come true. You know if my sister has fired you," said Troy.

"I'm sure she wants to do it in person," said Gabriella.

"I'm going to miss you," said Troy.

"Me too," said Gabriella.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Down The Line**

**Chapter 5**

She hadn't been fired. Brianna had threatened and threatened. However her words were just words when Troy got on the phone and her threats fizzled to nothing. Well nothing apart from longer hours – at the same pay she was on before. Now Gabriella was in between five and six sometimes four or three. She was first in and last out – leaving at ten, midnight or never at all. She was still seeing Troy, he understood his sister, he understood her need have everything just right. He understood Gabriella need to finish her last four months there – if she left in the middle of her contract, she'd get no pay, no bonus – which was unlikely anyway – no holiday pay.

Right now he knew she would be eating at her desk, while working and trying to chew fast or spit out when the phone rang.

Two minutes later her phone rang – the office phone.

"Brianna Walsh office," she answered.

"Hey Brie," he smiled.

"God stop phoning me," she groaned, not noticing Brianna walk into the office until a coat hit her in the face.

"Leave me alone Bolton," she whispered, before slamming the phone down and hanging her coat up.

"Montez!" shouted Brianna.

Gabriella headed quickly into the office.

"Yes Ms Walsh?" she asked.

"Anyone important?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Gabriella asked.

"The phone call…. The person you just hung up on anyone important?" she asked.

"No Ma'am just your brother," she answered.

Her mobile started ringing from the desk and she groaned.

"Excuse me ma'am," she said, before hurrying to shut it off.

"Go and answer," ordered Brianna. "You have twenty minutes. My idiot brother obviously sees something in you and I don't want him blowing my phone up every thirty seconds."

Gabriella hurried down to the front of building and dialled Troy back.

"Your sister as gone officially mad," she said, as soon as she picked up.

"What's she done now?" he asked, she saw she could hear his voice behind her.

"She-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence as she was grabbed from behind, she stiffed ready to jab her elbow into the person stomach.

"Calm Brie," whispered a voice.

She instantly relaxed into Troy's embrace.

"I have twenty technically fifteen minutes," she muttered. "To phone you."

"I'll be right back," he said.

"Troy!" she called. "Please leave it."

"No I want more than twenty minutes with you," he said.

"Troy your going to put me in a very difficult position," she said.

Troy turned and came back to her and then her phone rang.

"I need a coffee," and then Brianna hung up.

"I have to get your lovely sister a coffee," said Gabriella.

"I'll come with," said Troy, slipping his hand into hers.

She stared at it and the presence of his hand in hers made her heart beat, her palms – unfortunately sweat and her words stuttered.

"What – aaabout your um fans?" asked Gabriella. "You won't get mobbed?"

"I'll worry about that you worry about my sister's coffee," answered Troy.

Within ten minutes Gabriella was back but without realizing gave Brianna the wrong coffee.

"I didn't say you could meet my brother outside," said Brianna, as Gabriella put her coffee on her desk.

"I didn't know he was out there," answered Gabriella.

"I gathered that but I don't want a date with him at Vers at 7," answered Brianna.

"What?"

"I think I have your coffee. My brother brought them," said Brianna.

Gabriella nodded.

"I know you're on the internet," said Brianna, before putting down her coffee.

"Chelsea," called Brianna.

"Yes Ms Walsh?" asked the preppy young girl.

"Go get some lunch or something ten minutes," said Brianna.

Chelsea hurried out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Brianna. "I never praise anyone however you are an incredible worker. You've put up with my crap that past few weeks and I know you'd put up with for a lot longer. My brother didn't put me up to this by the way. I believe we could get on, your still going to work for me, your still going to have to go though hell but today you are going to go home now and get ready for your date with my brother and you have the rest of the week off to spend with him before his tour," said Brianna.

Gabriella stood before her speechless.

"I um thank you," said Gabriela.

"Go this conversation never happened," said Brianna.

Gabriella nodded, grabbed her things and headed out.

"Chelsea!" she called, as she spotted the girl walking out of the elevator.

"Has she fired you?" asked Chelsea.

"No I'm off for the rest of the week. But you, you can do this job ok. You'll probably be working longer hours, up in the night. Don't doubt yourself ok," said Gabriella.

Chelsea nodded.

"Now you need to get back to your desk," said Gabriella.

Chelsea hurried off and Gabriella pulled her phone out.

"Hello," said Troy.

"Do you know your sister has a soft side?" asked Gabriella.

"Only one percent of the time why?" asked Troy.

"Guess who just got given the rest of the week off?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm in rehearsals most of the week," said Troy.

"For your tour," replied Gabriella.

"My sister told you," guessed Troy.

"Yeah and she just gave the rest of the week off," said Gabriella. "Which is unheard off."

"I'll speak to you tonight," said Troy.

"At Versa?" asked Gabriella.

"Seven," smiled Troy. "I'm in the middle of rehearsals I'll have to go."  
>"It's ok," said Gabriella. "I'll see you later. We can work something out."<p>

"Yeah I'll pick you at half six," said Troy.

"See you then," said Gabriella, hanging up.

Half six turned into half nine which turned into ten and Gabriella asleep on the couch asleep with empty plates in front of her. Troy hadn't turned up and he hadn't rung. However she had seen him on TV. Tomorrow she decided to clean up her apartment and think about redecorating.

Her phone rang jolting her from her deep sleep.

"Hello," she said, groggily.

"Hi I'm sorry," said Troy.

"Go to hell," she whispered.

"Ok," said Troy.

"Sorry I'm just annoyed and tired," said Gabriella. "You woke me up."  
>"I gathered that I'm outside," said Troy.<p>

Gabriella hung up and buzzed him up. When he came up he had a big bunch of roses and box of chocolates.

"I'm really sorry," said Troy.

"I saw TV tonight," said Gabriella.

"Yeah um that was booked at the last minute if I couldn't have gotten out of it I would," said Troy.

"No it's ok," said Gabriella.

"No it's not I should have tired to phone," said Troy.

"Troy you apologize on live TV," said Gabriella.

Her mind flicked back to the moment.

"So we have a last minute booking. Tonight we have Rebound on the show," said the interviewer. "Boys get to have you here."  
>"Great to be here," replied the boys.<p>

"You all doing ok?" asked the presenter.

The guys gave yes replies until Chad said.

"Apart from Troy," said Chad. "He had plans he's a little ticked off."

"Interesting plans," said the presenter.

"I'm meant to be on a date. So if she's watching I'm sorry," said Troy.

"Name?" asked the presenter.

"Early days," answered Troy.

"Oh no more days," said the presenter.

"Who knows," answered Troy.

Gabriella walked over to him.

"There will be more days," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really," said Troy, dropping the items in his hand.

"You better not have broken my chocolates Bolton," said Gabriella. "Are you mine for the rest of the night?"

Troy didn't answer just leaned down and swept Gabriella up into a seriously tender kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," she whispered, breathlessly.

"Yes," he answered, before claiming her lips.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Down The Line**

**Chapter 6**

Her navy blue painted fingernail hit redial. Troy had asked her to phone him and now he wasn't picking up. She missed him. With a sigh she put down the phone.

"Montez you ok?" asked Brianna.

"Yeah," she answered. "Never start a relationship when someone is about to go on tour."

"My brothers not picking up?" asked Brianna.

"No he asked me to phone him. It's four in the afternoon over there," answered Gabriella.

"Troy hi you have a very pissed off girlfriend," said Brianna.

"What why?" asked Troy.

"You texted her asking you to phone her," answered Brianna. "And you're not picking up."

"His number's been disconnected," muttered Gabriella.

"I have to go I have to go to sound check," said Troy, hanging up.

"He's in sound check," said Brianna. "Show me the number.

"That's not his number. I'll give you his direct line," said Brianna.

Within minutes Gabriella had his direct number and sent a quick apology text. But she heard nothing back and she didn't except too until late. And then it became like when they first meet, phones calls at weird times of the day and night. But it was different but the same. I mean they weren't well she wasn't the same person as when they started talking. She didn't know who he was, apart from her bosses brother. Neither could have known the massive impact they would eventually have on each other. Neither knew that in years to come that first phone call would change their lives. All because of a call down the line.

Her phone bleeped.

Sorry was in sound check – again. Time zone thing is killing me. I just want to hear your voice. Troy.

Well its four am here don't know where you are but I'm up. Gabriella.

Then the her mobile rang.

"Hey," she whispered.

"You're in the office," said Troy. "I'm in London by the way it's nine am."

"I haven't gone home yet," answered Gabriella. "I'm going to have to run to fashion as soon as Yazmin comes in to change into some new."

"Don't you keep some clothes in that cupboard?" asked Troy. "Unless you haven't gone home all week and it's a pile of dirty laundry."

"I haven't been home in seventy two hours. I'm down to one outfit and I'm not changing in the office."

"You've not slept in seventy two hours?" asked Troy. "I'm guessing you've barley eaten."

"It's been busier than usual. I've been doing my job and Yazmin's she had full and surprisingly your sister hasn't fired her," said Gabriella. "Yet."

"I think you've changed her," said Troy.

They kept talking for an hour, on speaker while Gabriella worked. He kept quiet when she took calls. And five am she brought the phone back to her ear. She could stop for fifteen minutes except the phone calls. She leant back closed her eyes and listen to Troy talk about the tour occasionally saying something. Of course she didn't realize Brianna had walked in until her coat hit her in the face.

"Troy I gotta," she mumbled into layers of fabric.

"My sister threw her coat in your face. But me on speaker," he said.

She did so and Brianna came back out as Gabriella hung her coat up.

"Morning sis," said Troy.

"Of course it would be you stopping my secretary from doing her work," answered Brianna.

"Take me off speaker Brianna," said Troy.

His sister did so and walked into her office with Troy's phone.

"Let her go home," said Troy.

"Excuse me," said Brianna.

"Let her go home. My girlfriend has been up for seventy two hours. Let her go home or I'll stop this tour and come to shout at you," answered Troy. "It'll only take me seven hours."

Brianna felt the phone being taken off her and turned to find Gabriella.

"Troy I've done this before I'm fine," said Gabriella.

"You might feel fine but I guarantee your body won't. Pretty soon you'll collapse," said Troy.

"Troy I've been eating, I've had illegal five minutes naps. I've been drinking water. I've fine," answered Gabriella.

Troy started talking at her again but didn't get a response because Gabriella wasn't as fine as she thought.

"I feel dizzy," she whispered.

Brianna guided her to a chair and called Yazmin.

"Yazmin can you come in as soon as possible Gabriella isn't doing so good," said Brianna. "I can help with some things."

She then hung up and plucking the phone out of Gabriella's hand.

"Troy she's not doing too good. She ok but dizzy," said Brianna.

"Send her to me," said Troy.

"What?" asked Brianna.

"Send her to the airport with your driver and put her on a plane to London," answered Troy. "I'm booking a flight right now it leaves in two hours. So she should be touching down at sixish which means she should be with me at seven just in time for the show."

"Ok," answered Brianna.

"I've checked her," said Troy.

"You'll see her soon," said Brianna, hanging up.

She made a call to the fashion and make up department and crouched down in front of Gabriella.

"Gabriella hun you need to take the week off," said Brianna.

"I'm fine," said Gabriella. "I just had off moment."

"Doing what your doing made me who I am today but I had some near misses like your having right now. I was in hospital twice. I didn't have someone like my brother like you do. I'm sending you to Troy," said Brianna.

"Miss Walsh I'm here," shouted Yazmin.

Brianna walked out to meet her.

"Can you go and get Gabriella suitcase from fashion. Make up should have sent though a bag as well," said Brianna. "Be quick she needs to get going."

"I thought she was ill," answered Yazmin.

"She is she's been working herself into the ground the past three days. I'm sending her to my brother for the week before she ends in hospital I've seen it happened before that why I let you have time off and I'm sending her off now I don't want either of you to become like me or at least not how I did it," explained Brianna. "Now go her plane leaves in two hours."

Within twenty minutes Gabriella was in a car and on her way to the airport and Brianna was going to drop her off.

"Now go see my brother, be all disgusting, coupley and lovey dovey. Get better see the UK and come back healthy," said Brianna.

"I will," answered Gabriella.

"Now go you need to get though security," said Brianna.

Gabriella hurried out the car and within half an hour – the perks of first class and being fast tracked she was on the plane. Setting her kindle and phone to flight mode she leant back and drifted off to sleep. Not waking until the wheels hit the British tarmac.

Though the gates, with her suitcase she was meant by Troy's driver – Jeffery who she knew and was soon on her way to the Wembley Area were Rebound would be performing. They were on at half seven and as the car pulled up into the back car park – next to their bus. It was five past seven.

"Is there enough time for me to see him before he goes on?" asked Gabriella.

"Probably not," answered Jeffery. "But we can try."

He passed the suitcase to the bus driver and Gabriella was quickly fast tracked though to backstage with the opening act being told to do one more song.

"Alright guys are you excited for Rebound," shouted a guy on stage.

A roar came from the audience.

"Well we've been told do one more song guess the band aren't quiet ready," said another voice.

"What they talking about of course we're ready," said Chad.

Gabriella spotted them up ahead. Jeffery stopped.

"I believe you know your way from here," he smiled.

"Troy!" she shouted.

Troy turned, grinned and handed in microphone off as Gabriella broke into a run. His publicist scowled in the background. Then Troy caught Gabriela in his arms as her arms wound round his neck and her legs locked round his waist.

"You made it," said Troy. "How you feeling?"  
>"I had a seven hour nap on the plane," answered Gabriella.<p>

"And an hour in the car," added Jeffery.

"Thanks Jeffery," said Troy.

"You need to get on stage in two minutes," said the tour manager.

"So you flew seven hours just to see our concert?" asked Chad.

Gabriella suddenly became acutely aware of how many people were around them.

"Um Troy let me down," she said.

As her feet touched the ground she wobbled and Troy tightened his grip.

"No his darling sister gave me the week off," answered Gabriella.

"The dragon gave you a week off?" asked Jason.

"She had no choice Troy bullied her into it," answered Gabriella.

"You almost collapsing on her carpet didn't help Brie," said Troy.

"Collapsing? Is she sick? Should she even be around you? Who is she?" snapped his publicist.

"Brie this is Emma are lovely publicist," said Troy. "My girlfriend, Emma, is fine just exhausted, probably hungry and dehydrated. Before the flight she hadn't slept for seventy two hours. When'd you last eat Brie?"

"Um yesterday some time. Someone brought me a sandwich," answered Gabriella. "You know I really want to see your concert."

"But your exhausted?" asked Troy. "We have another night here and more four shows this week you can see us in Manchester or Liverpool or the other places. Go sleep in the dressing room."

He dropped a kiss on her forehead and mouth and ran to the stage. His publicist scowled at her again and Jeffery led her to the dressing room.

"Do you wanna sleep here on go sleep on the bus?" he asked.

"I'll be fine here," she answered.

"Someone will be on guard out side," said Jeffery. "Precautions."

She didn't even hear the door close, her head hit the sofa and she was out like a light. She didn't hear the guys run in to change clothes or Troy drop a blanket over her. She did subconsciously feel him carry her to the bus and place on a much comfy her bed. She felt him crawl in besides her about half hour later.

"Were we off to?" she asked.

"Hotel," he answered. "Go back to sleep I'll carry you in."

She didn't feel him move her ten minutes later she was aware of nothing until she woke up the next morning curled up besides him in the Hilton hotel.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Down The Line**

**Chapter 7**

It was mid way though Gabriella's UK week with Troy. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared at her. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep and she looked a hell of a lot better than she did just a few days ago.

Her back arched and stretched as she woke.

"Stop staring at me," she mumbled, her voice groggy.

"Never," he whispered.

She rolled over to face him. "Morning."  
>"Morning," he whispered, as he ducked his head to kiss her.<p>

"Are you having a good week?" he asked, as he pulled back.

She nodded.

"I'm afraid tonight we're in the bus," he said.

"That's fine," she smiled. "Where heading?"  
>"Glasgow," he answered.<p>

"So Glasgow, Edinburgh?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah then Newcastle, Leeds, Sheffield, Birmingham and the down for three nights in London."  
>"Then?" she asked.<p>

"You'll be going home and I'll go to Ireland. Then onto Europe, Asia and Australia. We finish back home."

"So about other five months?" she asked.

He nodded. "I know you don't get a lot time off. Any in fact but my sister seems to be more lenient at the moment. We can call, text and skype. We got though as mysterious callers we can do it again."

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"With pleasure," he answered, as his lips descended on hers.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
